


Ambedo

by milou407



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, The Haus Kitchen, its all just fluff, vuvuzela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details—raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee—which leads to a dawning awareness of the haunting fragility of life, a mood whose only known cure is the vuvuzela.</p><p>In which Jack observes, and then makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duke307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke307/gifts).



> Morgan made me do it.

It happened so slowly that Jack wasn't even sure when it had begun, but only knew that he was already caught in it. 

Watching Bitty in the kitchen was like meditation. It was repetitive and calming; it held nothing unexpected. Jack would be sitting at the table, eating dinner or studying, and in his periphery would be Bitty, minding his own business and baking something new, filling the kitchen with warmth and delicious aromas. Jack quickly got used to the smell of a pie crust baking and sugar browning; they became staples in this new era of the Haus. It was commonplace to see gleaming silver bowls and utensils in the cupboards, along with multiple bags of sugar and flour, as well as massive amounts of butter in the fridge if it was going to be a particularly stressful week. He could hear, always, the clatter of dishes in the sink and the sounds of mixing, or occasionally the _ding_ of the oven timer. The kitchen, barren before, was now always filled with warmth, and when Jack gets close enough to tease Bitty, he could sometimes snatch a bit of pie crust to taste. 

These are the things that envelop Jack when he sits in the kitchen, but they aren't the things that catch his attention now. In addition to the smell of baking, when Jack passes by Bitty and gets _just_ close enough, he can smell the shampoo Bittle uses and the scent of peaches that somehow is always hovering around Bitty. (Now, he can also admit to himself that he wants to see whether Bitty's skin tastes like peaches too.) He watches as Bitty dances around the kitchen, blond hair catching the late fall light streaming through the window, turning it gold. He can hear Bitty singing softly along with the radio, and can hear the creak of the old oven door as Bitty puts something inside. He knows he could look away, but something about Bitty has him caught, like a fly in a web, unable to break away. He continues watching, and his mind starts to drift, wondering how Bitty's hair would feel if he ran his fingers through it, what little noises he would make when he was surprised with a kiss, whether that adorable blush goes all the way down-

Jack is halfway out of his seat when the sound of a vuvuzela blasts through the Haus, startling both him and Bitty out of their zones. 

"What the hell-" Jack's exclamation is interrupted by Shitty thundering down the stairs and charging into the lounge, where he goes out of sight, but both Jack and Bitty can hear him shouting at Ransom and Holster.

"What _the_ actual fuck are you two doing? You both know that those were banned after the failed vuvu-bong experiment of '14! Get that shit out of my sight before I kick both of your asses! _Now!_ "

Jack and Bitty both stare at each other, completely stunned, as Holster and Ransom slink out the front door, cradling the vuvuzela between them. Shitty goes back up the stairs a moment later, and they can both hear the door slam. They stare at each other for a minute, absolutely silent, before they both start laughing, Bitty almost falling over and grasping the counter for support.

Jack regains control of himself first, and straightens completely, his attention falling on Bitty, who's wiping his hand down his face in an attempt to pull himself back together. When he drops his hand, Jack can see that there's a streak of powdered sugar crossing his cheek and over his lips. When Jack meets Bitty's eyes again, they stare at each other for a solid minute, and Jack's sure Bitty can read his intentions on his face, as well as all the thoughts about peaches and sugar from before. He's sure because when he meets Bitty's eyes, he can see Bitty take a sharp breath in, and can see the flush rising on his face.

"Jack?"

But it's that, his name in Bitty's voice, said breathily and almost on a gasp, that finally lets Jack think _Fuck it_ and take the final step forward. He strides toward Bitty and presses him against the counter, his hands on Bitty's hips, and their lips almost touching. 

He pauses before pressing his lips to Bitty's, and whispers, "Is this ok?"

Bitty huffs and threads his fingers through Jack's hair, pulling him down so their mouths meet, chaste at first. But then, Bitty opens his mouth and _enfant de chienne,_ Jack's sure he's never been kissed with this much feeling before. Bitty pulls back and Jack chases after his mouth with a whine, but Bitty laughs and pushes him back lightly so they can look at each other. Bitty looks up at Jack with adoration and Jack's absolutely sure he's never been this happy before in his life.

"Why now?" Bitty cocks his head and he's the most adorable thing ever, Jack's going to _die,_ "What made you make a move now?"

"Well, Ransom and Holster- there was sugar... and I'm not going to be around soon-I just..." Jack looks at his feet, suddenly unsure of himself, "You're really beautiful Bitty. I don't want to lose you."

Bitty's eyes go soft and liquid, he leans forward and buries his face in Jack's chest, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jack lets his head rest on top of Bitty's, and buries his nose in Bitty's hair.

It's a whole new perspective of seeing, when compared to when he was sitting at the table. Now, he can feel the heat of Bitty's body in his arms, and feel his breath on his neck and chest. He can properly smell Bitty's shampoo now (cinnamon?) and definitely smell the peach scent. He can see Shitty come downstairs, spot them in the kitchen, give Jack a thumbs up, and sneak out the door. He can hear the soft little contented sigh Bitty lets out before he speaks,

"Oh Jack, you could never lose me. And you're never getting rid of me now."

Jack smiles, and considers that he could definitely be okay with that.

(Later, he discovers that yes, Bitty does in fact taste like peaches)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> Much love


End file.
